Wikinetworking
(Semi-)Privacy Globally guaranteed privacy, with caveats for cases of severe infringement of network rules ('bad actors' in network can have their identities monitored). Privacy is self-regulated between groups we consider as 'good actors' vs 'bad actors', but no individuals (by default) get access to the identity of any other 'bad actor', only the group probability of a bad actor (never groups of size 1). The accuracy of such a 'net' obviously depends upon the concentration of 'bad actors' (dilute concentrations = highly rare events) :and the size of the sample(/aggregate) size for anonymization of identity. :e.g. if users who track 'bad actors' for this population of wiki-users (spammers, vandals, etc.) are given blocks of wiki-users containing the bad actor, but left with a 1/N chance of correctly identifying them (for a group of N users per block), then there is not full privacy of identity. :Data is no longer deterministically linked to the 'bad ip', but repeated infringements along the same set of wiki rules will necessarily lead to future blocks containing said 'bad actor' and lead to their identity quickly becoming 'statistically obvious' - probabilistic identification of repeated offenders. :Rather than incentivizing good behaviour by punishing said 'bad actors' (with fines, bans, torture/imprisonment, conscription) it is possible to also incentivize good behaviour by subsidizing 'good actors' who specialise in reducing the conditions that generate 'bad actors' (inequality, poverty, capitalism, imperialism). :Socio-wikinetworks tend to follow similar models, since it is seen as more stridently anti-capitalist to completely overturn the prior logic of neo-liberal democracies who functioned as centralist imperial powers, while advocating more rights for labourers (sometimes). :Post-socialist theory similarly divides along such lines, making politico-wikinetworks a useful 'philosophical arena' of post-internet philosophy. Efficiency theory (when treating global efficiency as a function of minimizing Earth's heat load) suggests that using resources to reduce resonance of 'hot spots' (e.g. of 'bad behaviour') tends to improve behaviour globally much more than attempting to control and isolate these 'hot spots' away from 'cool spots' (inequality, class, gentrification, prison). Wikis networked into global structures using a decentralized 'web' of single-encoding 'chunks' of content: no two wikis with the same image needing separate resources to supply that image ("no two addresses for the same object"). :Personal and company wikis, generable from the same logic-set of a global chain with set rules. Unlimited 'global chains' to define a 'group ruleset' of wiki-values which predefine the behaviours considered to be typical of 'bad actors' in the network, with treatment of said 'bad actors' open to the wiki's policy to decide (from banning/fining to counselling/welfare). :Anonymized statistics can be kept on the success of different methods as 'toy models' for external human society - a socio-political arena for hypothesis-testing. Styles of wiki-use can extend to far more than simply personal, scientific and career opportunities: gaming and entertainment possibilities are rife with semi-private wikis. Since, today people are comfortable with sharing as much data with centralised companies, the wave of decentralisationism only grows and switches us to the semi-private economy, in which we accept that 'some tracking' of individuals is necessary to maintain trust - but that centralised control over that tracking necessarily leads to a centralised power structure (a hierarchy and class system). :Breaking away from such models is only a political element of wikinetwork use, but the entertainment possibilities are far more of a everyday reason for the future populatity of the system. Examples below: * Animation wikis: simple codes for turning a few hundred kilobytes of text on a page into an IPFS-link (a hashlink) of an animation using exactly that text as a 'recipe'. ::e.g. duck + dog (spiral 0.5) \Larrow explosion (bloom 1) → flowers (shine 2) loop ::might produce an animation of a duck and dog spiralling for 500ms before a 1 second blooming explosion turns into shining flowers for 2 seconds and then looping infinitely (written in only 80 bytes) :some extra bytes per object/transition can give more precise control over the animation (e.g. dog_greyhound, explosion_round) :or alternatively, can use extra bytes to address your own images, to create the animation using personal content (e.g. dog_#2213 for IMG_2213 on user phone - private since other users won't have the same image in that slot). :share personal animations that can either stay the same between users, or randomise to each users camera roll - never storing personal images (only global addresses to those images, with the animation being generated on the user's phone by simple code) :globally-fixed animations can be served exactly without replication. ---- }} Category:Wiki Category:Post-society